


Спасти таксиста Суреша

by jamie_lee



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Language, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, POV Second Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Спасти таксиста Суреша

Знаете ли вы, как трудно сказать в лицо дорогому вам человеку, что та, которую он любил, погибла из-за вас?  
Ладно, ладно, не вы были причиной ее смерти, не вы стреляли в нее, не вы держали ее в антисанитарных условиях, пока заражение стало необратимым.  
Зато вы были тем самым идиотом, который не поверил Беннету. А как бы вы поверили? Это было смешно; то, что он говорил, походило на очередную попытку использовать вас. Три ха-ха. Вы станете доверять человеку, которого подстрелили, и который, скорее всего, совсем не в восторге от данного факта?  
И вот этот самый ублюдок сидит в вашей машине и рассказывает о злодейских планах правительства, серьезно полагая, что вы ему поверите.  
Это похоже на идиотский розыгрыш, который становится все менее и менее смешным, если смотреть телевидение и читать газеты.  
Таксисты не смотрят новости, они приходят в съемную квартиру, еще меньше и неуютней, чем та, в которой сейчас живет Паркман со своей женщиной.  
Ах да, Паркман. Теперь вы никогда не называете его по имени, потому что Мэтт - это человек, с которым вы опекали маленькую девочку, больше всего страшащуюся потерять еще одну семью.  
Ну, это сейчас вы все поняли, а тогда было словно приключение - играть в настоящую семью.  
Ладно, забудьте, потому что это вы тоже разрушили.  
И что получается - вы пытаетесь спрятаться от осознания того, что происходит вокруг вас, от понимания того, что Беннет говорил правду. И знаете, что хуже всего? Что вы ничего не можете сделать, потому что, несмотря на свою силу, вы боитесь.  
О да, боитесь. Потому что знаете, что никто не сможет помочь.  
Потому что знаете, что действительно заслужили все это.  
Старая жизнь забывается, словно сказочный сон: детство в Индии, студенческие годы в Англии, поиски себя в Америке.  
И вот вы тридцатичетырехлетний водитель такси с образованием генетика и дипломом мадрасского университета.  
Можно неплохо развлечь пассажиров сведениями о доминантах и рецессивах, все одно - скучно.  
А потом - поворотный сюжет в вашей истории, вы встречаете Питера Петрелли и выглядите настолько уверенным в себе, что даже сами в это верите.  
А потом на вас направляют пистолет, и чувство вины восторженно воет.  
Потому что вы идиот, вы могли предотвратить травлю, сезон которой был открыт этим утром.  
И да, вы делаете ход конем, играете в Халка, защищаясь дверью от такси, да вот только хреновый из вас Халк, и приходится спасаться бегством, так сказать, следовать привычному пути.  
И залезть в машину к Беннету, который так кстати оказался на вашем пути.  
И да, этим еще раз подтвердить факт того, что вы непроходимый идиот.  
А после очнуться в самолете рядом с Питером, спасти Питера, упасть вместе с Питером и самолетом, оказаться целым...  
Вы необыкновенно везучий идиот.  
А еще очень хорошо, что вы не успеваете среагировать, когда вас хватают за локоть и тащат куда-то в сторону, довольно-таки грубо закрывая рот рукой.  
Паркману не важно, что спасает он вас - в его понимании в миссии "спасти таксиста Суреша" ключевым словом является вовсе не "Суреш", а "спасти".  
А вам на это наплевать, потому что инстинкт самосохранения орет благим матом, заглушая скромные попытки разума достучаться до вас.  
Одно ясно точно: с Паркманом безопасно.  
По крайней мере, пока он не впадает в транс и не ломиться в какой-то бесхозный трейлер.  
Вы знаете, что с Паркманом трудно спорить даже когда он полностью контролирует себя, а сейчас и подавно, и потому послушно выполняете роль умудренного жизнью отца семейства - эй, отца! Не матери и не жены! - и пытаетесь отговорить Накамуру рисковать.  
Естественно, он вас не слушает.  
А Паркман несется спасать свою женщину - наверно, пора уже понять, что вам легче называть ее по имени, чем признавать женщиной этого детектива – и, черт возьми, вы просто молодец, потому что каким-то неизведанным способом вам удается заставить Паркмана переодеться.  
На его рисунке Дафна погибает.  
На его глазах Дафна погибает.  
На ваших глазах свершается апокалипсис, самый, бля, настоящий апокалипсис, который, кстати, вы вполне могли предотвратить.  
Вы же не забываете о том, что могли это предотвратить, правда?  
И рядом с Паркманом уже небезопасно.  
Как бы без вашего участия вас записывают в маленький, но дружный отряд повстанцев.  
Этакая сотая доля от трехсот спартанцев.  
Только вот они верят в то, ради чего сражаются, или хотя бы знают, за что могут мстить.  
Вы вновь чувствуете себя главой двинутого семейства, когда готовите на загаженной кухне, и вы благодарны этим двоим за то, что готовку поручили вам, потому что она дает возможность почувствовать себя почти нормальным.  
А еще вам охрененно страшно из-за того, что желание находиться вблизи Мэтта перевешивает здравый смысл, советующий пересекаться с ним как можно реже.  
И да, вы чувствуете себя последней сукой, потому что вскоре ловите себя на мысли, что благодарны Дафне за то, что она оставила Паркмана.  
И злитесь на нее за то, что она заставила его страдать.  
К вашему званию "идиот" теперь смело можно добавлять прилагательное "полный". И парочку непечатных.  
А потом случается Беннет.  
Вообще-то, и самому неприятно осознавать факт того, что вы слили возможность побыть спасителем, но когда вам в лицо это говорит человек, который считал вас другом, это совсем отстойно.  
А если вас при этом еще и об стену приложили, то становится вообще как-то обидно, но зато, наконец, все то дерьмо, что так долго копилось внутри, находит путь наружу.  
И вот вы с Паркманом самозабвенно орете друг на друга, вы, наконец, говорите то, что так давило на вас все это время.  
Здесь можно поставить точку, потому что потом вы обнимаете его, и он вас прощает, и все становится хорошо.  
Почти.  
На самом деле, Паркман смотрит на вас неверяще, и злость в его глазах сменяется отчужденностью.  
И да, он говорит обо всем Питеру, потому что вы втроем команда, один член из которой оказался крысой, какой кошмар.  
Самопожертвование катит на прощение? Вы не уверены.  
Но все равно идете туда и пафосно отвлекаете на себя внимание, пока жестокие пули не достигают своей цели.  
Бля, это было почти красиво, думается вам напоследок.  
А потом вас просыпают весьма забавным и действенным способом, и вы удостаиваетесь аудиенции у самого сенатора Нейтана Петрелли.  
А еще вы видите Дафну - живую, мечущуюся по койке от жара Дафну - и понимаете, что просто не можете позволить этой девушке умереть, потому что она - та единственная нить, что связывает вас с Паркманом.  
И да, черт возьми, вы и только вы теперь за нее отвечаете.  
И становится ясно, за что Нейтану отдали такой высокий пост - уговаривать он умеет.  
А еще знает, на что надавить.  
И вот у вас комфортный стул с элементами бдсм-а и целый день для возможности подумать над щедрым предложением стать одним из свернутых умов исследовательского центра.  
В смысле, этот день вам дается для того, чтобы вы сумели сочинить как можно более восторженную и раболепную благодарность за это.  
Есть вам, конечно, не предлагают, ровным счетом как и пить, да вы уже и так утолили жажду.  
Почему-то через каждые два слова вашей речи, которую вы готовите для согласия, лезет "да ебал я вашу щедрость", но вы, в конце концов, профессор.  
Хотя все можно списать на издержки профессии таксиста.  
И когда за вами приходит охотник, он просто вручает вам карточку и ведет вниз, где на столах лежат люди.  
Почти как ваша лаборатория, правда? Ну, вы же помните свои опыты?  
Правда, тут обошлось без коконов.  
Дафна та, ради которой вы сюда пришли, и при взгляде на нее вы понимаете, что дело дрянь.  
Полный пиздец, если быть точным.  
Заражение, если быть совсем точным.  
О да, вы близки к тому, чтобы умолять Данко отвезти девушку в больницу, да вот только тому ну абсолютно плевать на такой нехарактерный для Суреша поступок.  
Пока Трейси срывает с вас капельницу и трясет за плечи, вы думаете лишь о том, что Дафну необходимо отвезти в больницу.  
И еще - что рядом с Мэттом вновь безопасно.  
В больнице опасно, и вы тянете Мэтта прочь, но тот не может оставить Милбрук, а вы, в свою очередь, уж точно никак не можете оставить Мэтта.  
Потому что понимаете, что это конец.  
А после вы просто кладете Мэтту руку на плечо и отстраненно пытаетесь прислушаться к собственным эмоциям, но те молчат.  
Потому что один раз вы уже прошли через них все и поняли, что вы - сука.  
И что сейчас, скорее всего, у вас еще меньше шансов быть рядом с Мэттом, чем раньше.  
Ну, на то вы и идиот, правда?  
Полный, непроходимый, влюбленный идиот, который скорее язык себе откусит, чем скажет что-либо Мэтту.


End file.
